Simple Place, Where Have You Gone
by Kitten Columbus
Summary: Cedric Diggory has lived a semi-charmed life. His parents' pride and joy, and best friends with some of the best people at Hogwarts. Too bad his life is about to change just as he realizes it could have been great. Better than the summary as usual
1. When I Was Younger I Used to be Wild

**Author's note: **It's been awhile since I've ventured onto this site as an author. I cannot think of anything to preface this with, other than it was inspired by listening to the radio way too often. I hope anyone who reads it enjoys it. Without further ado, here's chapter one of Simple Place, Where Have You Gone.

**Chapter One:**

_When I Was Younger I Used to be Wild _

Sunrise always hit the top of Stoatshead Hill first, cascading downwards towards the village of Ottery St. Catchpole, and then saturating the outlying areas. The village was a sleepy little place, full of your typical people just trudging through life, happy to be out of the way of big city problems. They were an agreeable sort, loving their normality, while never judging those who were, for lack of a better term, odd. They had one primary school in the area that was newly built and was the pride and joy of the townspeople.

The Diggorys were a family that everyone thought were just as normal as could be. It was known that Mr. Diggory worked in London, although it wasn't known where exactly. They mainly kept to themselves, and to the villagers of Ottery St. Catchpole, that was their prerogative. Imagine their surprise when, at the age of six, the Diggorys' son Cedric enrolled in the village school. He was a handsome boy, even at that age, and extremely well behaved. However, he rarely seemed to interact with the other children at all his first year. His teacher, Miss Henderson, was worried, and wrote home many times to express her concern to his parents. They assured her that he was merely shy, and had many friends outside of school. Still, in school he remained a loner.

That all changed in his second year at the school. The first and second grade students were lumped into one class, and a month into the year, she came to school.

"Class, we have a new student," Miss Henderson said happily. "Jennifer Andrews, why don't you go sit next to Mr. Diggory?" Cedric, who hadn't really been paying attention until he heard his name looked up. There stood a tiny brown eyed girl with long light brown hair and an inquisitive look on her face. She nodded to their teacher and moved to sit down next to him. That's when he saw it—the button on her sweater that clearly pronounced her support of the Holyhead Harpies. While Cedric was used to seeing students in class supporting their teams, he was taken aback. You see, the Holyhead Harpies were a Quidditch team. He knew this, but he had yet to encounter anyone in class who had heard of Quidditch. Not that he had asked, seeing as all the other kids were Muggles. This girl, however, was apparently no more a Muggle than he was. Cedric Diggory was a wizard, if his heritage and a few early signs panned out, and Quidditch was a sport from that world, the world of magic. He wondered if it was possible that this girl was like him. He supposed he would have to ask her, but right then did not seem like the appropriate time.

Normally, the students of Ottery St. Catchpole had plenty of time to socialize. However, it was just his luck, that he had no chance to talk to the mysterious Jennifer that day.

"All right class, tomorrow we will start looking at some excellent literature, so be ready to participate." Miss Henderson looked at Cedric as she said this. He was already grabbing his things and preparing to head out the door, determined to talk to the girl. However, once he got outside, she was nowhere to be seen. He sighed and started to walk.

"Why were you staring at me all day?" a voice asked from behind him. He turned in surprise to find her lithely perched on a tree branch. She jumped down and crossed her arms. "Well?"

"You're a witch!" he said before he could stop himself. She looked taken aback but suddenly burst out laughing.

"A what? Oh dear, that's the funniest thing I've heard all week." She started to walk away.

"Well the Harpies may be better than the Cannons, but real fans support the Wasps," Cedric said in a last ditch effort to prove to his seven-year-old mind that he wasn't crazy. Jen whirled around.

"Every team is better than the Cannons!" she said hotly. "That doesn't mean that I don't love them too, seeing as they're my dads favorite…" she trailed off. Cedric looked extremely proud of himself.

"Oh, so you're from a wizarding family too," she said, looking inquisitive once more. "I didn't know there were any others, besides the Weasleys and Lovegoods, I mean. Mum and Dad are already friends with Molly and Arthur. Of course, the Lovegoods are an interesting lot as well. What does your family do?"

"Um, well my dad works for the Ministry, just started with the Department for the Control of Magical creatures, actually. And mum mainly stays at home. They met at school."

"My dad works there, too! That's how we know the Weasleys. Dad works for the Department of Magical transportation. Mum works at that big book store in Diagon Ally." Jen talked the whole way as they walked together, and Cedric laughed and smiled with her. They split up as they reached the Hill, Jen going left while Cedric went right.

"So how was school?" Mrs. Diggory said as he entered the house.

"'s ok," he said, not wanting to sound too enthused. She noticed that he was in a much better mood, however.

"Anna, you'll never guess who I just ran into," Amos said walking to the house. "Hank Andrews. Can you believe that he and Penny moved back into his family home?"

"That's wonderful, Amos," his wife said, looking genuinely pleased. "We'll have to invite them over for tea, seeing as they're new to the area."

"Oh, but that's not all," Mr. Diggory started. "Apparently they're sending their daughter Jenny to the school in the village. They want her to have a full respect for the Muggle world before she goes to Hogwarts."

"I met her," Cedric piped up happily. His parents looked at him. "She had a Holyhead Harpies pin on her sweater."

They continued to discuss the Andrews family through dinner. Eventually they did invite them over for tea, but by then Cedric and Jen had become inseparable at school. Miss Henderson was absolutely thrilled that Cedric finally had a friend in class, and soon more of the kids hung out with them. During the summer holidays, they played Quidditch—which Jen was atrocious at—and sometimes visited the Weasley family. Jen's parents were closer to Arthur and Molly than to Amos and Anna, but they all got on just fine. Months passed, and then years, and before they knew it Cedric was standing in Flourish and Blott's with his parents while Mrs. Andrews helped him find his books.

"I wish I could go to Hogwarts. I'm in your year in the Muggle school, why can't I just go now?" Jen whined, as Cedric told her all about the owl he had bought, and the plans he had to join the Quidditch team.

"Jen, you're just too smart," he laughed. "You'll be there next year. Maybe we'll even be in the same house! And I'll owl you all the time, honest."

"Won't you be too busy with Quidditch?" she said, looking at him sadly.

"First years never make the Quidditch team, not in a century at least I've heard," he told her.

"I suppose that's alright then," she said, "Not that I don't want you to get on the team, Ced. I'd just rather be there to see you."

"You won't forget about me, will you?" Cedric asked her quietly, suddenly frightened. "I mean, you'll still have Ginny and Ron to pal around with. I'm starting from scratch, basically."

"You've got the twins," Jen pointed out. Cedric made a face. She laughed, knowing full well that he found their antics childish at best. "Don't worry Ced, what have I always said? We're best mates forever. Nothing- wind, rain, hail even— " she glanced around apprehensively "—Even You-Know-Who himself won't split up a pair like us." She whispered the last part. Ced smiled at her then.

"Ok, Jenny," he said, ruffling her hair.

"That is, unless you're in Slytherin," she amended, and they both laughed, knowing that there wasn't a witch or wizard that went bad who wasn't in Slytherin.

Cedric was shaking in his sneakers as he walked into the Great Hall days later. He waited as they called a few people before him, then it was his turn.

"Well, well," he started as the hat spoke to him. "A bright boy for sure, and brave no doubt. However, the thing that stands out about you is your loyalty, lad. Therefore it has to be HUFFLEPUFF!"

One table erupted in applause and Cedric happily moved towards it, sitting next to a boy not much larger than him with black hair and bright blue eyes. Cedric watch as Fred and George were sorted into Gryffindor, much to their elder brother Percy's dismay. Dumbledore made a speech and then told them to "tuck in" to their food.

"Brilliant!" said the boy next to him as Cedric ate. "I'm Joseph Robinson, but everyone just calls me Joey. Nerve-wrecking, isn't it, the sorting? I remember mine last year."

"It wasn't too bad," Cedric said.

"So, Cedric, right?" Joey said, shaking his hand. "So, do you like Quidditch? I'm hoping to make the team this year. Never even heard of the sport til I got my letter." The other boy was laughing. "My mum was so confused when I started spouting off about it. She thinks football is mad enough."

"What position do you want to play?" Cedric asked him.

"Seeker or Chaser. How about you? Going to try out?"

"Maybe next year."

It was perhaps one of the best years of Cedric's life up to that point. He had friends, more than one, and they thought he was cool. It was a different world at Hogwarts, and he couldn't wait until Jen came the next year.

Jen was at platform 9 ¾ when he got off the train with Joey and some of his new friends, standing off to the side with Ron and Ginny, looking slightly worried. As soon as Cedric saw her, his face broke into a grin. That summer passed much like the others, except Cedric had more to talk about.

"And classes? Even the classes are amazing Jenny!" he said as they sat in a compartment waiting for the train to leave at the end of summer. "You'll love it, you really will. I can't wait for you to meet Joey and Seth, and the rest of those blokes. "

She in turn told him about her year, about how she had missed him, but had gotten close with Ron and Ginny.

"Gin's almost like a little sister to me now, I hate to leave her with only her brothers. Did you hear Bill's working for Gringott's now as a curse breaker?" Cedric hadn't, and shook his head. Just then, however, the door slid open.

"Oy, here's the fine Mr. Diggory himself," said Joey as he entered, followed quickly by Seth and Duncan. "Is this the lovely Jennifer we've heard so much about?" Jen fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Jen, I'd like you to meet Joey, Seth and Duncan. They're all on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team," Cedric said about his friends proudly. Jen smiled.

"It's nice to finally meet you."

"There's no way they'll put you in Hufflepuff if half of what we've heard is true. You're too smart," the fourth-year, Duncan, said. "Ravenclaw for sure."

The train finally stopped at the platform, and the older students headed off for the carriages, Jen followed the first years.

"Are you nervous?" a dark haired girl asked her.

"Terrified, but that just makes me want to move on, you know?" Jen answered.

"Exactly," said a brunette standing next to her. "I'm Katie, by the way."

"And I'm Cho," said the first girl. "Cho Chang."

"I'm Jennifer," Jen answered as they all climbed into boats with a freckly girl who's name turned out to be Marietta.

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor," Katie said to Jen as they moved across the Black lake.

"Why?" said Marietta bluntly. "They're all just hard-headed stubborn fools there. Anyone with any brains is in Ravenclaw." Jen decided that she didn't like Marietta much at that moment. Katie looked slightly embarrassed,

"Many fine witches and wizards have been in Gryffindor," Jen said helpfully. "Dumbledore himself for one." Marietta just shrugged. "Not to mention I have friends in that house, and they are all absolutely brilliant!" Well, the Weasley twins were brilliant, in their own way. Marietta acted like she hadn't heard her. As they exited the boats, she hurried off. Cho smiled apologetically but followed her.

"That was amazing!" Katie said as she and Jen went through the front doors and were ushered into a waiting room with the others. "I'd never have stood up to her like that!"

"Oh, sure you would," Jen said, happy that she had made at least one new friend. "I just wish I had remembered more of the people I had read about in Hogwarts: A History."

"You actually read that?"

"My mum works at Flourish and Blott's," Jen explained. "I've read a lot." The girls laughed, but quickly quieted down as a stern looking lady came in, informing them of their impending sorting, and leading them into the hall. Jen was up first. She caught Cedric's eye and smiled as she hurried up front, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering unsettlingly.

"Ah, Miss Andrews, I wondered when I'd see you," the hat said mysteriously. "Not a bad mind, but your inquisitiveness will serve you better in GRYFFINDOR!" Jen placed the hat on the stool and, glancing at Cedric who smiled at her anyway, went to sit by her good friends Fred and George Weasley. Katie Bell joined her, but Cho and Marietta went to Ravenclaw.

"Maybe you can keep my brothers in line," Percy muttered to her as they started to eat.

"Not likely," Fred and George said as one, causing Jen and Katie to laugh as Percy scowled. They joined Katie in a discussion of Quidditch as Jen sat happily by, glad that she was finally at Hogwarts. She looked across the hall and raised her goblet to Cedric who nodded and followed suit. They may have been in different houses, but they were still best mates.

**Author's Note: **So there's chapter one, please let me know what you think. I have this more or less mapped out but suggestions are always appreciated and considered. Hope you keep reading.


	2. What Makes You Think You're Invincible

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and any of its related characters and plot do not belong to me. I am merely borrowing them and adding my own tweaks and characters for the purpose of enjoyment.

**Author's Note:** Alrighty, it's time for chapter 2! I might as well mention that the first few chapters are just meant to be filler and backstory for the real action of the plot. More on that later! Enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

_Tell Me, Tell Me What Makes You Think That You Are Invincible?_

"I can't believe it's my second year," Jen said for the umpteenth time as she and Cedric shared a compartment with Katie and Joey.

"You'd better believe it," Joey said cockily.

"I can't believe I can try out for the team this year!" Katie said happily.

"You'll never beat us, though," Cedric said happily.

"You don't even play, Digger," Joey laughed. Cedric shrugged.

"Maybe I will this year." Suddenly a bushy-haired girl none of them recognized opened their door.

"Excuse me, have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one," she said.

"No, sorry. If we do, we'll be sure to keep hold of it for him though," Cedric said graciously. The girl nodded and moved on.

"Look at you, Ced," Jen said smiling. "You'll make prefect for sure in a couple years if you keep this up."

"Hey, guess what we just found out!" said Fred (or George) Weasley, entering the compartment without knocking and sitting down between Jen and Cedric. The other twin sat between Katie and Joey.

"What, George?" Katie asked. Katie had a knack for telling the twins apart.

"Harry Potter is sharing a compartment with Ron," Fred answered, grabbing a pumpkin pasty from Jen.

"Your brother, Ron?" Jen asked in surprise.

"None other. He came through the barrier with us," George added with a laugh.

"Bet you wish you'd come with us instead of this lot." Jen laughed, and promptly pushed Fred off the seat and moved next to Cedric.

"Anyway," Fred said with a laugh, getting up. "We must go find Lee. Hope to see you at Tryouts, Bell. Jen, we've seen you on a broom so maybe you'd better just watch."

"Goodbye, gentlemen!" Katie said, closing the door behind them. "Wouldn't it be a riot if Harry was in our house?"

"I think it would be funnier if he was in Slytherin, myself," Joey declared. They spent the remainder of the trip talking about the infamous Boy Who Lived and what his presence would mean for the school.

Harry did end up in Gryffindor, and he became somewhat of a celebrity instantaneously. While the Gryffindor common room had never been completely peaceful, this year it was virtually impossible for Jen to study there. Too many people just dying to sit near the boy who lived. Then, once Katie had made the Gryffindor house team as a chaser, she was too busy with practice to study much anyway. Cedric was also officially added to his team as a chaser and a reserve seeker.

"Don't worry," Jen told them one night at dinner. "I'll just be in the library until one of you finishes practice. And Katie, I doubt it will be you first. Oliver Wood is absolutely batty about this." She laughed and they parted ways. The library was unusually crowded for once, but Jen found a table to her self in a nook and started studying. Maybe an hour had passed when she was interrupted.

"Um, excuse me, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full," said the bushy haired girl from the train who Jen remembered was in her house and was named Hermione Granger.

"Oh, of course, I'm just reading for fun now anyway," she answered, cracking open Hogwarts: A History.

"You're reading Hogwarts: A History?" Hermione asked her, shocked and pleased that she had found a fellow reader.

"Oh, rereading actually. My mum works at Flourish and Blot's, you see," Jen explained. "I spent a lot of time with her there when I was younger. Being there either makes you love or hate books, and luckily for me I came to adore them." And so Jen found another friend, and Hermione found someone she could look up to and discuss important class topics with; as well as her infuriating problems with Ronald Weasley.

"And of course Harry made the team," she was telling Jen one day after the first years first flying lesson. "I mean, first years never make the team, but he caught that Rememberall so easily. But that wizard's duel…"

"Tell me about the dog again," Jen asked, curious as she was about what a three-headed dog was doing inside a school.

"Well that foul boy Malfoy tricked Harry and then I had to follow him and Ron. So when we tried to escape from Filch, we accidentally entered the forbidden Third Floor Corridor. And there it was, standing on a trap door of some kind." She continued to talk about their incessant rule-breaking, and how now they would continue to break rules since Harry basically got the broom as a reward for flying when they were expressly told not to.

"Hermione, Quidditch is a monster all its own," Jen laughed. "And I think maybe you should make up with them. It's the Halloween feast tonight, and really, you three could be good friends," Jen said.

"Ok, I will, after Charms though."

The feast was going splendidly. Katie was telling Jen in a hushed tone all about Quidditch practice.

"Harry's really brilliant," she said. "Ced and Joey won't know what hit them when we finally play Hufflepuff."

"Talking about me, are you?" Cedric laughed standing behind them. "We're playing pretty well, too, you know."

"Not as well as us, apparently, Ced," Jen countered, smiling. "Thanks for the sweets from Honeydukes by the way."

"Don't mention it," Ced said. "I just feel bad that you couldn't come with us. Hogsmeade is something else!"

"Next year Ced. You'll have to show me around," Jen answered.

"Will do." And with an exaggerated bow, Ced walked back to his table. Katie looked at Jen with a small knowing smile on her face.

"What?" Jen asked.

"Oh, nothing. You too just seem very together is all," her friend said innocently. Before Jen could say anything, however, Professor Quirrell ran into the room.

"Troll—in the dungeons—thought you ought to know." He passed out. Suddenly the prefects were leading them out of the hall.

"Katie- where's Hermione? Didn't Neville say she was crying in the bathroom?" Jen asked suddenly, looking around the common room.

"Harry and Ron are missing, too," Neville said.

"Maybe we should…" Jen started. However, just then the trio walked into the room, looking slightly worn out, but like they had become friends at last.

From then on, Hermione rarely complained about Ron or Harry when she studied in the library. Jen was happy that things had settled somewhat. Gryffindor's victory over Slytherin was all anyone talked about in the weeks that followed it. Before anyone knew it, it was Christmas holidays. Jen and Cedric had been planning how much they would hang out. Joey saw them off at the castle doors.

"You're not going home?" Cedric asked, looking surprised.

"No, I've got a lot to catch up on. You kiddies have fun though," he answered.

"We'll see you when we get back, don't worry. Happy Christmas, Joey," Jen said. She may not like him very much, but he was her best mate's friend, and no one should be alone on Christmas.

Amos was there at the station standing with Hank. The two friends said good bye and went their separate ways.

"So, I heard Quidditch is going well this year. You beat Ravenclaw," Mr. Diggory said to his son over dinner.

"It is, but Gryffindor is doing really well this year too. They've got Harry Potter," Cedric said.

"The Harry Potter?" Mrs. Diggory said. "I remember his parents at school. A bit younger than we were, but James Potter was quite good at Quidditch, too."

"Still though," her husband countered thoughtfully. "It does make you wonder if he's actually good, or if they just let him on because he's so famous." He shrugged. "I'm sure he'll be no match for Hufflepuff, my boy." Cedric inwardly sighed. His father had a way of saying just the wrong thing.

"Is it ok if I go visit Jen tomorrow?"

"Of course, dear," Mrs. Diggory said. "How is Jennifer doing? Still top of every class?"

"Yes, she just gets everything the teachers say. Even Professor Binns can't bore her. It's absolutely mental," Cedric laughed.

However, the next day, Jen came over looking thoroughly unhappy. And she wouldn't tell him what was wrong. Over the rest of holidays she made excuses as to why she couldn't hang out. By the start of winter term, Cedric was extremely confused and a little hurt. He had hoped that things would return to normal at Hogwarts, but they didn't. The day of the match versus Gryffindor, he confronted Katie outside of the Great Hall before breakfast.

"Diggory, Wood will murder me if he sees me talking to you. He'll think I'm giving away our strategy," she said in annoyance.

"Has Jen said anything about being mad at me?" he asked, ignoring her comments.

"No. But now that you mention it, she's been rather distant with everyone ever since the holidays. Did you two get in a fight?" the Gryffindor chaser asked.

"Of course not, I just wish I knew what was going on. Thanks, though Katie," Cedric said, more confused than ever. He was still preoccupied by it, and almost missed Harry catching the snitch almost right under Joey's nose.

"Digger, just talk to her, for Merlin's sake," Joey said as they walked to the Hufflepuff common room. "If your game suffers that much again we've got no chance at the Cup." Cedric nodded and promised to try to talk to her. However, as much as he tried, she just made it more difficult. It wasn't until the end of term that he finally cornered her coming out of her last exam.

"Jen, are you mad at me?" he asked as she mumbled hello and tried to slip past. She stopped and looked at him. It was the first time he saw how different she looked. She looked skinny and exhausted, as though she hadn't eaten or slept in weeks.

"No Ced! Why would I be mad at you?" she asked, looking quite sad that she had given him that impression.

"What's going on then?" he asked. She looked around and sighed.

"My mum and dad split up, Ced. Over Christmas," she added, looking resigned to it. "I'm moving to London with my mum. All my stuff's already there. It was just me and dad over the holidays." Her voice was barely above a whisper. Cedric was shocked. He hadn't expected that.

"Well, you'll still be in the village sometimes, right?" he asked, trying to make the best of it.

"I don't know," she said, still sounding stressed.

"Well, we'll get through this," he said. "Best mates forever, right?" She smiled for the first time then.

"Not rain, nor sleet or hail—"

"—or even You-Know-Who can come between us," Cedric finished. Still, at that moment, he knew things were going to be very different.

**Author's Note: **Well there's chapter 2! Questions? Comments? Feel free to ask or suggests whatever!


	3. Just a Small Town Girl

**Disclaimer: **See chapter . It still applies.

**Author's Note: **Alright, here's chapter 3, not really much to say except thank you to those who have read/favorited this story so far! Hope you keep reading and enjoy what I have planned :)

Chapter Three

_Just a Small Town Girl_

"The flat is small," Jen said for the millionth time as she unpacked her things. Penny sighed and looked at her thirteen year old daughter. Ever since they had left the station, Jen had been in a very belligerent mood.

"Jenny, I know that this isn't the best situation, but your father and I both agreed that it was necessary."

"What happened mum?" Jen asked. "We were happy for so long, what changed?"

"Your father and I just don't click the same way anymore, love," she answered. "In a way, I'll always love him, but I realized it isn't the kind of love you have for someone you're married to." She paused, trying to decide if she should tell her daughter the next bit of information. Well, since she was already mad… "And I met someone."

Jen stopped what she was doing. Without a word she set down the shirt she was folding and walked out the front door, ignoring her mother's voice asking her to stop. She kept walking until she lost track of time completely, breaking down finally. She hadn't cried up until then. She had managed to hold herself together. But there, on a swing on some unknown playground she lost it. She didn't expect anyone to find her.

"Jen? Are you alright?" he asked. Jen looked up in surprise. She stopped crying in shock.

"Joey, what are you doing here?" she asked. Come to think of it, she never had bothered to ask where he lived. He usually just annoyed her.

"I live near here," he answered shrugging. "Don't you live near Digger? Why are you sobbing uncontrollably in a London park?" Jen glared at him momentarily.

"I happen to live near here, too, now, thank you very much. My parents just split over Christmas. And now my mum.." she trailed off. Joey just nodded and sat down next to her.

"Met a new bloke, didn't she?" he asked, venom seeping into his voice. However, Jen somehow knew it wasn't directed at her. "What's he like? Vapid and idiotic, I'd bet."

"No idea," Jen answered. "She just told me and I walked out. I don't want to meet him. What about my dad? He still loves her, I can tell."

"I know how you feel, sort of," Joey answered, looking eyes with her. "My parents split after my first year. Dad ran off with some blonde bimbo to be a reporter up in Manchester. Mum's never really been the same. And it doesn't matter how nice Mary is, I'll never like her. She isn't my mum." Jen looked at Joey in surprise. He laughed.

"Surprised we have something in common, Andrews?" he asked. Jen smiled back at him.

"Yes, and just that someone else gets it."

"Hey, I may not be as sensitive and pretty as Digger," Joey said, his bright blue eyes laughing. "Honesty I can be a complete rotter sometimes, but he can't understand things like this. His parents love each other as much as they love him, and they could never think of changing. He's a lucky bloke, that Cedric Diggory."

"Yes, he is," Jen whispered, staring ahead thoughtfully. Joey smiled sadly.

"You miss him. And I realize I'm a poor substitute, but if Dig was here, he'd say something like 'Come on, Jen. Let's go talk to your mum. You can't hide out here forever.'" He extended his hand to her, and Jen took it. Joey wasn't Cedric, but he was someone who understood her current situation.

"Jen, thank goodness we were so worried," Penny said, hugging her daughter, who glanced at the tall, dark haired man standing right behind her mother. He had grey-brown eyes, a thinly cropped beard, small cunning eyes, and she noted, no eyebrows, though the brow bone was very pronounced.

"I'm fine mum," Jen answered, removing herself and standing next to Joey.

"Jenny, this is Edgar Barnes. Ed, this is my daughter, Jennifer," Penny said proudly.

"Hello, Jennifer. I've heard a lot about you," the man said smoothly, extending his hand. Jen shook it briefly.

"I bet. Mum, this is Joey. He's friends with Cedric. Apparently he lives in the neighborhood."

"Two buildings over," Joey answered, extending his hand to Penny. "Lovely to meet you, Ms. Andrews." Neither he nor Penny noticed the sudden glint in Edgar's eye, but Jen swore she saw it for a second.

"I've got a son about your age at Hogwarts," Edgar said, wrapping his arm around Penny's waist. Jen felt like she was going to be sick. "Travis Barnes."

"Oh, right," Joey said. "He's in my year. Slytherin." No one missed the disgust in Joey's voice. Edgar glared at him briefly, but Joey just looked back, Jen smiled triumphantly. "Jen, I bet my mum would just love to meet you. How about you come over for dinner? Ced has talked about you quite a bit." Jen turned her smile on him gratefully.

"Mum, is that alright?" she asked pleadingly. Edgar looked like he wanted to say no, but Penny was already answering.

"Of course, just please come back early. I could really use your help at work tomorrow." Jen nodded and hurried out the door with Joey.

"That was brilliant!" she said with glee, almost dancing down the street. Joey laughed.

"See? Told you I wasn't a rotter all the time," he joked. Jen shook her head.

"Mr. Robinson, I think this is the beginning of a marvelous summer…" she glanced back at her house. "Or at least one that isn't too terrible."

The next month went by in a blur. Edgar moved in, and sometimes Travis was there, but he rarely spoke to her, seeing as she was a Gryffindor and he was a Slytherin. If Jen wasn't with her mum at Flourish and Blot's, she was with Joey, or at his mum's flower shop. Both Joey's parents were Muggles, and as far as he knew, there were no other wizards in his family. The subject came up at a dinner Jen, her mother and Edgar had been invited to.

"I was so surprised when he got his letter," Joey's mom, Lucy, said. "Although it certainly explained a lot." She laughed but faltered, looking at Edgar. He had an unreadable expression on his face, and had stopped eating.

"Joey, when do you want to go get your stuff for school? Maybe we could go to Diagon Ally as a group," Jen suggested, trying to change the subject.

"Maybe next week, I don't know. We've still got a couple weeks," he answered, watching Edgar. The evening was strained after that. Jen sighed as she climbed into bed that night. It would figure that her mum's new boyfriend hated Muggleborns.

Then it happened. On August 30th, Edgar got down on one knee and asked Penny to marry him. And she said yes. Jen was floored.

Joey's mother took Jen to the station with Joey the next day, but had to leave quickly to get to work. Jen hadn't slept and as they walked through the station to Platform 9 ¾. She told him the story.

"It was horrible, Joey, they're planning on getting married over Christmas. I don't think I can take it. He's so.. so.." she paused. "Well, he's just evil, really." Joey nodded.

"Well, don't worry. I'll come over twice as much then," he said derisively. "He really hates me. I think I heard him call me a Mudblood under his breath the other day." Jen gasped. "Oh, don't worry about it, Jenny. He can't bring me down. And Travis seems alright for a Slytherin, anyway."

"That's because he was raised by his mum," she answered. "The former Mrs. Robinson was a Ravenclaw. Why she married Edgar, I'll never understand."

"Hey! Jen! Joey!" They turned as Cedric ran towards them, happy to see them but looking slightly confused. "I barely heard from either of you all summer. What's been going on?" Jen smiled at him and gave him a big hug, and the three of them walked towards the train arm in arm, Jen between the two Quidditch players. Jen recounted the Tale of Edgar, and Joey told all about his summer job delivering flowers for him mum's shop. Neither of them mentioned how they had run into each other.

"So what do you think about Lockhart as our new DADA teacher?" Cedric asked. Jen rolled her eyes.

"I met him as Flourish and Blots. He spent the whole time flashing that smile of his and flirting with my mum. Honestly it's the first time I wished Edgar was nearby. He would have hexed him into the next millennium," Jen said. Suddenly, just like last year, Hermione opened the door.

"Have either of you seen Harry or Ron?" she asked, looking worried, but not as worried as the tiny redhead standing next to her.

"Ginny!" Jen said, standing up. The youngest Weasley smiled. "I'd almost forgotten you were coming this year. Sit down with us," she moved closer to Joey to make room. "Sorry Hermione, I haven't yet. They have to be here somewhere though, right?" Ginny had sat down, looking frightened. Hermione nodded and sat down across from them, next to Cedric.

"I suppose so, but we're nearly there and I haven't seen them at all," she said. And sure enough, she had no sooner spoken than the train started to slow.

With that another crazy year began. Jen was as preoccupied as everyone else with the people getting petrified all over the place. It was almost a relief to go to her mother's wedding over the Christmas holidays. Joey and Cedric both came with her. As the year wore on, Joey was much less himself. One Saturday, a week before the big Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch match, while Cedric was serving detention for being late one too many times to Potions, Jen and Joey went to Hogsmeade.

"Do you think it's Potter?" Joey asked her as they sat at the Three Broomsticks. Jen shook her head.

"No, I don't," she said. "I've talked it over with Hermione and Ron. He's no more the heir of Slytherin than I am."

"Maybe I should be afraid of you then," Joey laughed. Then he got nervous. "Jen, I've been meaning to ask you something." He paused, and she waited for him to continue. Somehow, she knew what he was going to ask though. "Will you be my girlfriend?" She smiled and gave him a hug, and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Of course Joey. How else will I ever get through the summer with Edgar?" she laughed. "How will we tell Cedric though?" They spent the better part of the next week trying to figure out how to tell their best friend, but never had the chance. Joey and him were at Quidditch practice almost every night, and Jen was constantly studying for her classes.

The morning of the match, Jen was sitting next to Joey at the Hufflepuff table when Cedric entered the Great Hall. He stopped, watching them for a second. And he realized two things almost simultaneously. The first was that his two best friends were now dating. The second, was that he had somehow managed to fall for his best friend since he was seven. And now it was too late to tell her. She got up from the table, kissing Joey on the cheek and turning to leave the hall. That's when she saw Cedric. Luckily he had already schooled his features into a mask of congratulations.

"About time, isn't it?" he managed to smile.

"I suppose so," she smiled back. "I'm headed to the library, but don't worry, I'll make it to the match."

She hurried away. She had an assignment for Arithmancy due, and she wanted to check one thing.

"Jen!" She looked up from her book. "I think I've figured it out." Hermione looked flushed.

"Harry can hear it, a voice before an attack and he can speak to snakes, but for some reason I can't think of what it's called." Jen looked at her, and it took a second to grasp what the other girl was saying. Then she sprung into action, grabbing Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them off the shelf. Hermione gladly took it, rifling through, reading, shaking her head, then gasping. She turned back a couple of pages and scribbled something on a page before tearing it out.

"Jen, make sure you look around corners with mirrors," she said. She said the same thing to a Ravenclaw girl who was walking out of the library. Jen closed her book and quickly followed, pulling out her mirror. She glanced into it as she moved around a corner and what she saw made her cry out.

Hermione and the Ravenclaw had been petrified. Jen passed out, hitting her head on a statue.

**Author's Note: **Ok, well chapter 3 was another filler chapter, more or less. Chapter 4 should be out soon, hope you keep reading! And remember: I will consider and try to respond to any suggestions, concerns and questions that I can. Thanks again!


	4. I Don't Want to Know That You Know

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 2. It still applies.**

**Author's Note: **Alright, sorry about the wait! This chapter is a bit longer to make up for it! This is also one of the last heavy on backstory chapters. Thank you to Aero, Nitsirk the Witch and KaraokeStar for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**Chapter Four**

_I Don't Want to Know That You Know, It Should Have Been Me_

Jen was so happy to be headed back to Hogwarts. While she had had an excellent summer with Joey, having Edgar in the house had been a train wreck at best. It was ironic that Travis was the one who was at least civil to Joey when he came over. He mainly ignored Jen, but he usually greeted her boyfriend. They went together to King's Cross on the first of September. Cedric was waiting for them as always, a big smile on his face. He also had two shiny badges pinned to his robes. Joey stopped dead in his tracks. Jen smiled at her best friend.

"Aw Ced! You made prefect!" she said, then, reading the other badge, quickly realized why Joey had stopped. "And captain? That's amazing!" Jen gave him a huge hug.

"I guess I hand my resignation into you, then," Joey said stiffly and walked off. Cedric looked taken aback by his friends abruptness. Jen chewed on her bottom lip.

"You'll come sit with us still, right?" she asked him. He smiled sadly at her.

"The prefects have their own compartment. And then I have to patrol the halls. Maybe it's best I give him some time to cool off," Cedric suggested.

"Don't worry, he'll calm down. It's just been a trying summer. My step-father doesn't really like him. And he isn't very subtle about it." She looked around. "I'd better get onboard and find him. See you, later, Ced." He watched her walk off, wondering if this would really be that easy to fix.

Jen managed to find Joey, but she didn't particularly like where.

"Jenny, come on sit with us," he called as she walked past a compartment she had thought was full of Slytherins. Upon closer inspection, she amended that assumption. While Travis, Marcus Flint and Montague were all present, so were Joey and Seth, both Hufflepuffs.

"Um, I think I'd better find Katie actually," Jen said, managing to look disappointed. "I need to find out how her holidays went. You boys have fun though." She hurried off, hoping to find any open compartment. However, as she hurried around, the train suddenly lurched into darkness and stopped. She heard voiced she recognized coming from inside the compartment right across from her and went in.

"Who's here now?" Ginny asked, from the darkness.

"Ginny?" Jen asked.

"Jen? What are you doing here? Try to find a seat," Hermione said. Jen obliged.

"Not here! Blimey, am I invisible—" Harry said.

"Quiet," a hoarse voice commanded from the corner, and Jen looked to see the raggedy man in the corner illuminate them all with what appeared to be a handful of flames.

"Stay where you are," he said, and moved towards the door. Jen wondered internally why a teacher would take the train, but her musings were abruptly interrupted as the door slid open, and she suddenly felt cold. There stood something she had never expected to see as long as she kept obeying the law: a dementor. For a second she felt as though she would never be happy again as she remembered every bad moment in her life. She glance around, seeing Harry passed out and Ginny shaking.

"None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go," the man said to the dementor, but it still looked reluctant to move. Then he did something that Jen had never seen done, but had read about. He used the patronus charm. The dark figure couldn't leave them fast enough. Then Hermione and Ron were kneeling beside Harry, trying to wake him up. Jen looked at the man.

"You must be our new DADA teacher," she said, stating what the others had already figured out.

"Professor Lupin," he introduced himself. He was ruffling through his suitcase.

"No one screamed," Ron was telling Harry.

"But I heard screaming—" he looked around at Ginny and Jen. They jumped suddenly as Lupin snapped a large bar of chocolate into pieces.

"Here, eat it. It will help," he handed them each a piece, and Jen noted that Harry's was especially large.

"What was that thing?" Harry asked, not touching the candy.

"A dementor, one of the dementors of Azkaban." He looked at them as they stared in shock. "Eat it, it will help. I need to go speak to the driver." And he left the compartment. They proceeded to discuss the proceeding events. Jen moved next to Ginny and put an arm around her shoulders as Hermione sat on her other side.

"I didn't poison the chocolate, you know," Professor Lupin said, coming back in. Jen took a bite and felt significantly better. She sat quietly and looked out the window as they reached Hogwarts.

Joey ran up to her she got onto the platform

"Jen, are you alright?" he asked, giving her a hug, and a quick kiss. She nodded and they walked towards the carriages.

Cedric watched them walk off, debating whether to follow them or not. However, just as he was about to go after his two best friends, he saw Joey lead Jen to a horseless carriage which already held two occupants. He quickly recognized them as Marcus Flint and Travis Barnes, two Slytherins who Joey had, up until recently, disliked, at least as far as Cedric knew.

"Oy! Diggory, you all right?" a voice called out. Cedric turned to see Frank Denver and Troy Lewis, two of the Hufflepuff chasers. It was Frank that spoke. Seth was also standing nearby. "I think we'd better discuss strategy, now that you're captain!" Cedric laughed at his team, but the four got in the carriage and started planning how they would win.

The year started to fly by for Cedric. Being captain left him with quite a lot to do, and that combined with being in his O.W.L.S. year made it so he rarely saw Joey or Jen. Honestly he tried to talk to both of them, but when they were together it was nearly impossible, and when they were apart Jen was either in the library where Madame Pince would have tried to kill him for talking too loudly, or with Katie and the other Gryffindors, and Joey was usually found hanging out with his new Slytherin friends, which was made twice as perplexing as it was a known fact that Joey was Muggleborn.

As the air grew colder and the Quidditch season started, Cedric was crossing the grounds headed for Quidditch practice when he was stopped by a slew of Slytherins… and Joey. Atrocious

"Diggory, Professor Snape just talked to Sprout," Marcus Flint said, looking exceptionally smug. "You'll be playing Gryffindor in our place Saturday. Our seeker's still injured. Just thought you should know!" He cronies laughed at Cedric's dumfounded look. Cedric felt anger boiling up as he noticed that Joey was laughing harder than everyone. Catching Cedric's eye he glanced dramatically at his watch.

"Oops, sorry mates, I've got to head in. Jenny needs someone to walk her back from the library, what with Sirius Black running amuck. And who better than me?" He smirked at Cedric and walked off. The Hufflepuff captain fought the urge to strangle him, as well as the Slytherins before nodding at Flint that he understood and heading off to the pitch. Needless to say, his team was less than impressed, but they threw themselves into training for the rest of the week.

The match itself, Cedric would always remember as the rainiest one in the history of his career. Still though, he noticed Jen sitting, not with Joey, but with Hermione, Ginny and Ron. For some reason that he pretended to not understand, he felt a bit triumphant. However, his mood didn't last, thanks to a few Dementors and a win that he felt he didn't deserve.

Jen ran down to the pitch with Hermione and Ron as Harry fell to the ground. Dumbledore looked furious, and cast a patronus to dispel them. Jen, the rest of the Gryffindors, and possibly the whole school- minus the Slytherins- were in shock and waiting to see if Harry was ok. Jen glanced at the Hufflepuffs, who looked like they didn't know whether to celebrate winning or not. Then she saw Cedric, snitch in hand arguing with Madam Hooch.

"I want a rematch," he was saying as she made her way over, along with both teams.

"Diggory, you won fair and square. You caught it before he fell," the referee was saying.

"But I didn't see the Dementors—" he insisted.

"Diggory you won. That's it. Even I admit it," a thoroughly dejected Oliver Wood said in a monotone voice. He robotically shook the other team's hands and headed into the locker room followed by his team. The Hufflepuffs all left as well, except for their captain.

"But I didn't want to win this way," he whispered. Jen's heart broke a little, looking at her childhood friend. She walked towards him, realizing just how much she had missed him… but she felt something else, too. She ignored it however, and just gave him a big hug.

"It's all right Ced," she whispered looking up at him. He stared back into her eyes and she felt a shiver down her spine, which she also forced herself to ignore. She was with Joey, after all. "They won't blame you."

"Yes they will, Jen," he answered, looking miserable as the rain still poured down. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Well _I_ don't blame you. And what do we always say? Nothing- wind, rain, hail or You-Know-Who himself won't split us apart," she said, and he smiled a little. "Now, I'll go run damage control with Katie, you go celebrate with your team." She spontaneously gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned to walk off.

"Jen, I've missed you," Ced called after her. She turned and laughed.

"Me too, Diggory. Stop avoiding me, ok?" And with that she ran off. Cedric turned as he heard someone clear their throat.

"Ced, mate," Joey said, shuffling his feet. "I'm sorry I've been a little bit of a well…"

"Total prat?" Cedric supplied. Joey laughed.

"Yeah, I guess that sums it up. First it was just listening to Jen's step-dad tear me down all summer for being muggle-born. And when Travis and I started hanging out while Jen was at work, Flint was always there talking about how you fancied Jen, and I just snapped. I mean, why would she date me if she could have you? Especially now that you're captain." Joey ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. "But anyway, I got a little wake up call, and I realized I missed having you around. Some of those Slytherin blokes are right depressing. Even Travis doesn't trust half of them. So I realized I was being a bit silly. We alright, Diggory?" Cedric smiled.

"Of course, Joe," he said, and added, "And as for me and Jen, we've just been friends since we were seven. We'd clearly never really work out, you know?" Joey laughed, agreeing as the two friends walked off.

As it turned out, Katie didn't hold a grudge against Cedric… well, she did at first, but after Jen explained things, and mentioned that Gryffindor could still win the cup if they had a little luck, Katie came around. Add to that Harry acquiring a Firebolt which even Jen knew was a superior broom and their excellent win over Ravenclaw, and Katie was back to not thinking of Cedric as a menace. In fact, she and Jen started hanging out with Cedric a lot more, often with Joey and Travis. Sometimes, however, Joey would leave them to go hang out with Travis's other friends, even if he claimed to not trust them.

The day of the Quidditch Final, Cedric walked over to the Gryffindor table to wish Harry and the team luck.

"Thanks Cedric," Katie said. Angelina and Alicia echoed her, while Fred and George nodded stiffly, clearly not ready to forgive Hufflepuff's win. Just as Cedric turned to leave he spotted a slightly upset Jen walking towards them.

"Ced, have you seen Joey?" she asked, sounding strained. "He promised to come watch the match with me on the Gryffindor side."

"No sorry," he said honestly. In fact, as he thought about it, he hadn't seen his friend all day. "Hey, how about I sit with you?" Jen's face immediately lit up and she agreed. Cedric tried to tell him self that it was just because they were best mates, but he couldn't help hoping it was more than that.

The match was amazing, and as Gryffindor won, Cedric joined in celebrating with his friend before she ran off to her common room. He returned to the Hufflepuff dormitory, but still Joey was nowhere to be found.

After the Final, the year passed in a blur. Cedric was again consumed with studying and prefect duties, but he still tried to make time to hang out with Jen and Joey. Sometimes Joey brought Travis with him, who it turned out was an ok bloke, for a Slytherin anyway. Of course all good things must end, as did this. After the escape of Sirius Black and Snape's "slip" about Professor Lupin being a werewolf, summer holidays were a welcome relief, especially as England was hosting the Quidditch World Cup this year.

"I'm not going," Joey grumbled as they disembarked from the train at Platform 9 and ¾'s. "My mum's making me go stay with my dad for the summer."

"Which is why I'm staying with my dad the second half of the holidays as well," Jen declared, holding hands with him in a casual manner that Cedric had begun to hate. They were doing much better lately, although his absence from the Quidditch Final had never been explained. "We're meeting up with the Weasleys. And they said that Katie could stay with us too since her parents are going to visit her sister in Spain." They all said goodbye, promising to write. Cedric turned away as Joey pulled Jen into a kiss that was much too inappropriate- in his opinion anyway.

Later that summer, Jen was bored at home. Her father was coming to get her in the morning and after spending as much time as possible at the park and Joey's mother's shop she had quietly snuck back in to avoid her step-father. Edgar had been getting more and more annoying and mean all summer. Luckily, Jen was pretty sure he was gone for the night. Her mum was already asleep, so she snuck down the backstairs to get a snack, seeing as she missed dinner. She stopped cold, however, when she heard voices from below.

"—absolutely absurd if you ask me," Edgar's brother, Beau, was complaining. "As if the Dark Lord would ever have trusted Sirius Black. Excellent family, he had, but he was that old coot Dumbledore's man through and through."

"Ha, it is quite laughable. I mean, we would have known if he was one of us," Edgar laughed, sounding even eviler than usual. Jen froze, trying to comprehend what they were saying. Edgar also sounded much drunker than usual. Clearly they were celebrating something, and she did not want them to figure out she was eavesdropping. "Ugh, I'm so glad Penny's brat of a daughter is leaving in the morning. I can only imagine what tricks she and that Mudblood boyfriend of hers would be up to if they were both here—" she snuck back to her room feeling thoroughly rattled. Her step-father had just more or less admitted to being a Deatheater. And on top of that he had made it seem like Sirius Black was innocent. She decided to just worry about it in the morning.

However, the next few days were extremely busy as Jen, her father and Katie Bell prepared to meet the Weasleys for the cup. It seemed they had just fallen asleep after an excellent dinner at the Weasley's when Jen's father virtually dragged them out of bed, and they headed up Stoatshead Hill.

"Andrews! Lovely day isn't it?" Amos Diggory called as they reached the top. Jen's father and Cedric's exchanged pleasantries as they split up to search for the Portkey.

"Oy! Jen!" Cedric had been in much too good a mood for that early in the morning. As they waited for the Weasleys, and looked around, the need to tell him what Edgar and Beau had discussed, but she couldn't bring herself to spoil his mood. Honestly, talking to him always made her feel better anyway, and the early hour was almost forgotten as they looked around.

"How's your holiday been?" he asked them Katie jumped into a long winded explanation about how lucky her sister was, and then Jen told him about helping out at Joey's mother's flower shop and all the weird things the Muggles who came in talked about. He listened to their summers, but didn't have the opportunity to discuss his when his dad called out that he'd found the Portkey.

"Amos!" Mr. Weasley said, smiling as he strode over to where Mr. Diggory was standing with Mr. Andrews. "Kids, I know you met Hank yesterday. This is Amos Diggory, everyone." As Arthur Weasley introduced Mr. Diggory and Cedric to his children, as well as Harry and Hermione, Jen rolled her eyes. It wasn't that she didn't like Cedric's father, it was just that he was incredibly dense sometimes about how things really occurred at school. As he went on and on about the match from last year, Cedric shifted uncomfortably. Katie shared a glance with her and went to stand between the twins, who were scowling as Mr. Weasley changed the subject.

"It's ok Ced," Jen whispered. "They'll remember that they don't hate you soon enough."

After they traveled by Portkey, and the Diggorys split off, Katie and Jen asked the twins about their summer. They learned all about their new business endeavor, and then helped set up camp. As the day went on, they ran into various friends from school, including Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson and even Cho Chang, who was with the still annoying Marietta Edgecomb, who Jen still hadn't forgiven for her anti-Gryffindor stance in their first year. She also saw her step-brother Travis as they entered the stadium for the match with his father. She avoided eye contact, but it put the overheard conversation back in her mind.

Jen had a great deal of fun at the match itself, especially laughing at the dumb boys when the Veela came out. Only Fred and George would have been able to predict the outcome that had occurred.

They also had fun celebrating into the night, but after Jen, Katie, Hermione and Ginny headed to their tent, the world turned upside down.

Mr. Weasley sent them off into the woods, but somehow Katie, Jen, Fred George and Ginny got separated form Hermione, Harry and Ron. Then, Jen saw Travis lurking off to the side and she and Katie got separated from the other three.

"Where's Edgar and Beau, Travis?" she shouted, but her step-brother merely glared at her.

"Jen! Come on!" Katie said, frantically pulling Jen away from Travis who had just been joined by Marcus Flint, Montague, and a host of other Slytherins sans their parents.

"Jen? Katie? Is that you?" Cedric called running up to them a moment later with his friend Seth.

"Ced, what happened?" Jen asked, impulsively giving him a huge hug. "Those poor people-"

"I know, Jen," Cedric said. "Are you ok? Why are you here alone?"

"We were with the Weasleys but then we lost them," Katie said looking around. "Jen's step-brother and those other Slytherin kids were up to something."

"Probably waiting for their parents to get done torturing Muggles," Seth muttered. Jen didn't say anything. She wanted to tell Cedric about Edgar and his brother, but she couldn't in front of Seth or maybe even Katie. She was about to pull him over to the side when Katie screamed. Jen looked up and froze.

"The Dark Mark," someone gasped. Jen had been too young to have experienced the terror of the Mark first hand, but she had heard of it, and read about it more. She knew what it had meant and couldn't help worrying about the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione off who knows where. She also felt extremely grateful that Joey had not come to the Cup with her.

"Let's get you girls back to camp, shall we?" Seth asked after things had quieted down. They all walked in silence. Cedric gave Jen another hug as they left them with Percy, Bill and Charlie at the tent. Fred George and Ginny got back moments later, and soon after that Harry, Hermione and Ron with Mr. Weasley. Jen zoned out as they tlked about the Mark, Winky, You-Know-Who and Barty Crouch. She couldn't help thinking that she had to tell someone about her step-father and what he had said.

It wasn't until they had all headed back to bed, that Jen couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Hermione, are you still awake?" she whispered. If there was one person other than Cedric that she thought she could rationally talk about this with, it was Hermione Granger.

"Yes, what's wrong, Jen?" the younger girl asked.

"I need to tell you something and get your opinion, but you can't tell anyone," she answered, sitting up on her bunk.

"About what? Cedric?" Hermione guessed. Jen was taken aback.

"No," she said. "About my step-father. I think he and his brother are Death Eaters." She explained about their conversation, including seeing Travis with his father and uncle before the match, but then alone with other parent-free Slytherins in the woods . She also mentioned the part about Sirius

"But how could he be innocent, Hermione?" she asked, sounding scared. "I mean, I can't help but believe it though. I always knew that something was off about Edgar, and if he and his brother really did work for You-Know-Who, then it could be true. But—" she sighed in exasperation. "What do you think? Am I insane to think that the most wanted man alive is actually innocent? I did some research, and he never even got a trial. Call me crazy, but I developed a theory: what if Pettigrew was the spy and Black found out? I mean, what if he just killed him then to avenge the Potters, but Pettigrew somehow killed the muggles to take Sirius Black down with him?"

"Jen, do you really believe that Sirius is innocent?" Hermione breathed. Jen thought about it for a minute, before nodding silently and laying back down when Hermione didn't respond. The last thought before she fell asleep was that something very bad was going to happen that year.

**Author's Note:** Alrighty, there is Chapter 4, hope you enjoyed it. As always comments and questions are always appreciated and any suggestions will be considered at the very least.

Aero- Thank you for saying that this story deserves more reviews!

KaraokeStar- Thank you for your compliments as well! And I will try to update as quickly as possible as long as life doesn't get in the way (stupid work and school)

Nitsirk the Witch- Thank you for thinking the story was interesting thus far, I will try to keep it that way. Cho will be in the story more, as there are elements from the book that are still necessary for where I'm going with the plot. Also, she and Jen are more or less friends, but Cho is better friends with Marietta who isn't exactly fond of Jen.


	5. Train's a Comin', River's Runnin'

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 2, it still applies. More than ever in this chapter really...

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone who's reading this (more on that at the end). It's been far too long, so here's Chapter Five, hope you like it, it's really, really long comparitively speaking!

**Chapter Five:**

_Train's a Comin', River's Runnin', Pain's a Comin'_

Jen was just as happy as everyone else to return to Hogwarts after the summer holidays. The downside, of course, was that she was now going to be in her fifth year, which meant O.W.L.S. Joey, who was starting his seventh year, was going to be leaving Hogwarts after this year, and he was preparing to be a N.E.W.T. student. Jen and Katie had traveled to Platform 9 ¾'s with the Weasleys, and had had to listen to Charlie and Bill's hints that something exciting was going to happen at school during the year.

"I wish they would have just told us," Fred grumbled as he and George walked down the corridor with Jen and Katie. The boys were searching for Lee Jordan to discuss "business", while Katie and Jen were searching for Joey. Katie had agreed that—since Oliver Wood was gone and therefore there wouldn't be any preemptive Quidditch meetings—she would sit with Jen and Joey. Fred and George left them as they managed to acquire an empty compartment.

"Sorry ladies," George said, grinning, "We'd normally be more than happy to extend an invitation to sit with us."

"But we have a very important business matter to discuss with Mr. Jordan," Fred finished. Katie and Jen laughed.

"You two are so weird," Jen said. The twins bowed, and the girls continued down the corridor. In the next car, they finally ran into Joey, who was sitting with Travis, Seth and, quite surprisingly, Cedric.

"The new prefects are being left to patrol, so I thought I'd sit by you lot," he said, moving over so Jen could sit between him and Joey. Katie looked slightly less comfortable between Seth and Travis. Travis was avoiding making eye contact with Jen, who obligingly was behaving the same way.

"So, other than all that excitement at the World Cup how was your holiday?" Joey asked Jen, putting an arm around her shoulders. Jen managed to shrug and look nonchalant.

"Oh the usual, helped out at Flourish and Blott's and your mum's store. Then spent some blissfully carefree days with Katie at my dad's," Jen said, smiling at her boyfriend, who seemed to be in a much better mood than the previous year. "How about you?"

"Oh, well let me tell you I forgot how much I loved football. Not that I love Quidditch any less, but my dad managed to get us tickets to watch the final match of the football world cup over in the States. They're loony over there, let me tell you," Joey shook his head. "Mary loved it of course." He looked thoroughly aggravated by his own mention of his flakey step-mother. Jen and Cedric just looked at him sympathetically. Everyone else, of course, just looked confused.

"His dad's a sports writer up in Manchester," Cedric supplied. "So what have the rest of you been up to?" They spent the rest of the train ride getting along more or less, playing exploding snap and even trying to guess what was going to be happening at Hogwarts, as neither Cedric's father nor Jen's seemed to want to give it away.

"Hey Jen, I going to take a carriage up with Diggory and the guys," Joey said, giving Jen a kiss on the cheek and they got off the train and onto the rain soaked platform. "You going to be alright?" Jen smiled, feeling slightly put off that he was ditching her after she hadn't seen him all summer, but she understood his need to visit with his friends. She watched him head off with the boys, lost in thought.

"Jen! Jennifer Andrews!" She shook herself out of her reverie. "You and Katie can ride with us." Cho Chang was seated in one of the horseless carriages with her friend Marietta Edgecombe. Katie and Jen exchanged a glance and shrugged.

"How've you been Cho? We didn't have too much time to talk at the Cup," Jen asked the Ravenclaw as she sat down.

"Oh, all right. I didn't really get to do much besides that. My parents were busy first with the cup then with whatever is going on at Hogwarts this year. Marietta knows but she won't tell me." Cho glanced at her best friend reproachfully.

"I'm not even supposed to know," Marietta said snottily. "So how could I possibly tell you?" Katie and Jen looked at her like she was crazy.

"If I knew," Katie said, tossing her hair. "I would tell my best friend at least." Marietta snorted, and pulled out a copy of "The Prophet". Cho looked at her Gryffindor friends apologetically.

"So are you ready for O.W.L. year?" Katie asked, changing the subject. Marietta still pretended that they weren't there.

"I hope so," Cho answered. "I mean, we won't really know until we start classes, right?"

"I suppose you're right," Jen agreed. "I just hope we get as good a teacher as last year for Defense Against the Dark Arts." She paused when she heard a quiet scoff from Marietta that sounded oddly like "werewolf". "We'll need just as good a teacher to make sure we do well on the exams."

"Maybe we could all study together?" Cho asked. "I mean, not just for Defense, but for Charms and potions and the rest." Katie and Jen exchanged a glance, agreeing that it would be a good idea.

At the castle, Cho and Marietta said goodbye and went off to the Ravenclaw table while Katie and Jen headed over to sit with their fellow Gryffindors. Ginny was sitting on Jen's other side, while Fred and George were seated across from them. They watched the sorting, and ate quickly, as they were all very hungry. After they had finished, Dumbledore stood up, as usual.

"So! Now that we are all fed and watered."

"What are we, pets?" Fred muttered. Katie giggled.

"I once more ask for your attention while I give you a few notices."

"What do you think, Filch's warnings first?" George asked in a whisper.

"Of course," Fred agreed. Jen shook her head as they were proved right. What Dumbledore said after that however, shocked all of them.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"_What_?" Jen heard someone gasp. She saw the Gryffindor team, including Katie, Fred and George, looking at each other in shock. Jen also caught Cedric looking equally shocked at the Hufflepuff table. She only half listened as Dumbledore started talking about an event that was to take place at Hogwarts that year. The hairs on the back of her neck had started to stand up as the doors to the hall burst open in synchronization with a huge rumble of thunder. There stood one of the most frightening looking men that Jen had ever seen. He looked crazy, was missing a leg, as well as a chunk out of his eye. More importantly, she noticed that one of his eyes was blue and kept revolving into his skull, while the other was dark and beady. His matted hair made him look even more frightening.

He shook hands with Dumbledore, and then sat down to eat. However, first he studied all his food suspiciously.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody," Dumbledore declared. The hall was virtually silent, as no one had yet recovered from the new teacher's appearance. Whispers broke out in the hall.

"Moody?" Joey asked Cedric. "Wasn't he an Auror or something? Jen's step-dad was grumbling about him once the summer before last."

"I think so," Cedric said. "He was one of the best, they always said. He looks a bit off, though."

"My dad used to talk about him," Jen whispered to Katie at the Gryffindor table. "He was the best, he used to say. He tried to get my dad to become an Auror but he didn't have the time for the training. He just looks scary now though." However, then Dumbledore was speaking again.

"As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" Fred Weasley yelled, and nearly everyone laughed. The tension in the hall evaporated. Dumbledore laughed as well, and would have surely gone into a thoroughly inappropriate joke had it not been for a severe look from McGonagall. He then went into an explanation on the tournament. Jen, who had read about it while working with her mother, glanced around the hall. The Weasley twins were huddled together whispering excitedly, as were various other Gryffindors. Joey looked enthralled by the prospect of eternal glory, while Cedric was listening to Dumbledore with a kind of rapt attention that worried Jen in an unsettling way. Jen watched the two Hufflepuffs warily, hoping that neither was stupid enough to enter. Jen was still watching them, rather than Dumbledore, when he made the declaration that only of age students could participate. The hall erupted angrily, and Jen almost glanced at Dumbledore. However, hearing Ginny let out a sigh of relief caused her to glance at the younger girl.

"Harry won't be in danger then," Ginny whispered to her, too low for anyone else to hear. "Not that he'd enter anyway. Hermione said that he really hates all the attention that he gets anyway."

"That's a relief, however I still have two boys to worry about, even with the new rules," Jen glanced at Cedric and Joey again, both listening attentively to Dumbledore. Joey would enter, she was sure, for the glory and attention it would bring him. Cedric, however, would do so to win Hogwarts glory, and to make his father proud. She could only imagine the pompous things that Amos Diggory would have to say if Cedric was named champion.

Jen listened attentively as Dumbledore finished telling them about the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, which would be arriving in October and then headed up to Gryffindor tower.

Time started to fly by. The teachers loaded them with homework starting the very first day. In Care of Magical Creatures with the Hufflepuffs, Hagrid, not usually one for homework, assigned an essay on blast-ended skrewts, which he was apparently having every class look after. Double Potions with the Slytherins was an unmitigated disaster. Even though Jen was very good at it, as was Katie, Snape still heavily favored his own house. Trevor spent the whole class making snide comments and didn't get reprimanded once. Meanwhile, Katie and Jen just got glared more and more the better they did. Needless to say, they had learned in first year to just work quickly and quietly and to never draw attention to themselves. He assigned two essays, both which were to be two and a half scrolls at least. In the afternoon they had History of Magic, Jen's favorite class. She had spent all of her formative years reading books, both fictitious and historical about the events of the past, so she already knew most of what Professor Binns was teaching, since he hadn't revised his syllabus in the last couple of decades, at least. They were instructed to write on the goblin rebellions, something Jen could have sworn was covered the previous year. Tuesday was a light day, with the Gryffindors having double Transfiguration in the morning, Muggle Studies for Jen in the afternoon, and then Astronomy after dark. Wednesday came with Herbology in the morning with the Ravenclaws, where they were again assigned copious amounts of work. Then, Wednesday afternoon they headed down to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. The Ravenclaws, who they shared this class with as well, were already there. Cho waved them over, despite Marietta's obvious annoyance.

"So, what do you think of him?" Cho whispered. Jen and Katie shrugged.

"He's apparently the best Auror ever," Jen said, echoing what had been said before the thousandth time.

"He turned that Malfoy prat into a ferret," Katie said. Marietta sniffed. "I suppose you don't think it's funny."

"He broke the rules," the other girl said. "Teachers aren't supposed to use transfiguration as a punishment."

"He was going to attack Harry Potter!" Cho cut in, surprising Jen and Katie, who had never heard her stand up to her friend.

"Oh please, that boy was probably just egging him on. We all know how much he loves attention." Jen and Katie were prevented from making any other comments, however, as Moody clunked into the room and told them to put away their books.

"All right, Lupin filled me in on what you covered last year. Looks like you're well versed in all Dark Creatures, but before Lupin it looks like your instruction could use some brushing up. In particular, your knowledge of curses. You're O.W.L. students now. You need to know what these look like and how to fight them. The ministry doesn't want you to see what illegal dark curses actually look like until next year, but Dumbledore thinks you can handle it." Jen and Katie exchanged a look, and Jen chanced a glance at rule-conscious Marietta. The Ravenclaw's lips were pursed in a most unbecoming way, showing her clear disapproval of disobeying Ministry guidelines.

After a class filled with no one being able to break through the Imperious curse, although Cormac McLaggen swore that he almost did. Katie and Jen were reticent to believe him, as he had succumbed to the curse almost immediately, waltzing with an invisible partner around the room.

"Don't you think there's something weird about him?" Katie asked Jen later.

"Who Cormac? He's just a prat," Jen answered.

"No, Professor Moody. He creeps me out. There's something… off about him. I don't know what but he almost seems like he enjoys those curses," Katie shuddered. Jen thought about it for a moment.

"Well, I mean he's batty, obviously. But I don't think he's evil, Katie," Jen declared. Katie nodded but didn't look convinced.

As the weeks wore on, the fifth years were all engrossed in schoolwork nearly everyday. Jen rarely saw Cedric, or even her boyfriend. Joey sometimes came to study with them in the library, as his N.E.W.T.S. were at the end of the year. Still though, it was a welcome relief when the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students arrived the day before Halloween. Katie was extremely excited that Viktor Krum was there, and barely ate. Jen waited with everyone else as Dumbledore stood to speak at the end of the feast.

"The moment is come. The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those of you that don't know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

Jen clapped along with everyone else for both men, although she noticed that everyone clapped significantly more enthusiastically for Mr. Bagman than Mr. Crouch. She also noticed he looked much friendlier than him.

Cedric listened attentively as Dumbledore introduced the heads of the other schools and went over the procedure for entering the tournament. He glanced at Joey, who had a gleam in his eye that was thoroughly unsettling. He knew that for Joey competing in the tournament would mean more for him than it ever could for Cedric. Joey wanted to be chosen and win because it would bring him eternal glory, respect and, Cedric hated to think it but he had over heard Joey talking to Travis just the other day, it would finally be something that he did that Cedric didn't. Honestly, it almost was enough to make Cedric not enter. He remembered the competition that had almost destroyed their friendship after he had been named Quidditch captain. He was worried that if he did enter, and was chosen, it may destroy the repaired camaraderie that they had established. However, his father's words, delivered right after he had written to tell him that Dumbledore had told them what was happening at Hogwarts that year echoed in his mind.

"Son, it would mean so much for you to enter this tournament and be chosen. You have already shown that you have drive, ability and stamina (need I remind you of you outstanding match versus Gryffindor last year?). Not only would this bring you even more respect, think of what it would mean for your house. Our house of Hufflepuff never gets the glory it deserves. And I know you would have what it takes to bring home the victory for Hogwarts. Just picture them cheering your name. 'Diggory! Diggory!' It would mean so much to you, me, your mother, your housemates and your school."

Cedric had known that his father would be extremely disappointed if he didn't at least enter. He got up to leave the table, turning to see Jen standing with her hands on her hips, giving an almost McGonagall-esque glare towards him and Joey. Joey, either not noticing or pretending not to, smiled and wrapped is arms around her. She shrugged him off though.

"Don't even THINK that you're getting out of this that easily, Joey," she said, shaking her long hair over her shoulders. "I saw the way you were looking while Dumbledore was talking. You can't be thinking of entering, can you?" She looked half annoyed and half pleading. Joey, however, just laughed.

"Of course I'm going to enter, Jenny," he said. "Think what it would mean for a muggleborn Hufflepuff to be named Hogwarts champion." Jen still glared at him. He sighed.

"Jenny, I'm not going to back down. And besides, Cedric's entering, too, so nag him for awhile, love." He walked away. Jen looked shocked by what he had said.

"Nag? I do not nag. I'm just worried," Jen said, looking pleadingly at Cedric. "I don't want anything to happen to him Ced, or to you for that matter."

"Jen, I know that you're worried," Cedric said, smiling at his best friend. "Look, you know that I will do everything in my power to not get hurt. And I'm sure Joey would do the same."

"I just can't lose you," she said in a voice barely above a whisper. "You're my best friend." He sighed and pulled her into a big hug. "You're not going to lose me Jen."

The next evening, Jen sat next to Katie with the rest of Hogwarts and their guests in the Great Hall again as the Goblet was brought out. She knew that Joey had entered, as well as Cedric and Angelina Johnson. Fred and George, recently beard free after their unsuccessful attempt at entering with the aging potion, sat on Katie's other side. Joey and Cedric were sitting on opposite ends of the Hufflepuffs. Cedric caught Jen's eye and smiled reassuringly. Jen sighed, looking at Joey who wasn't even casting a glance in her direction.

"Is something wrong with you two?" Ginny asked. Jen just shrugged, as she didn't have time to answer. The Goblet had begun to glow more brightly than ever, and the flames, usually a bluish white turned red, and a scorched piece of parchment flew out into Dumbledore's hand.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read to the silent room, "will be Viktor Krum." Needless to say, no one was surprised, Jen included. The whole room burst into applause as Krum skulked up front and through a door behind the staff table. As everything died down again, another singed piece of parchment flew out.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," the Hogwarts Headmaster read in his clear voice, "is Fleur Delacour!" Everyone clapped again, as a silver-haired girl, who Jen had heard Ron Weasley guess has part Veela moved gracefully towards the door that Viktor had gone through.

"Oh, they're disappointed," Hermione said, and Jen followed her glance towards the other Beauxbatons students. Some were crying hysterically, and others looked like they might faint. Now the whole hall was listening with rapt attention, as the Hogwarts champion would be selected next. Jen had her fingers crossed under the table as she thought to herself "Not Joey, please not Joey. Not Cedric, please, please not…" The third piece of parchment flew out, which Dumbledore caught with ease.

"The Hogwarts champion…" Jen held her breath. "is Cedric Diggory!"

"The Hufflepuff table erupted into applause as Jen swore she heard someone yell "No!" which echoed her thoughts perfectly. Cedric grinned broadly, casting a quick glance as Jen before he disappeared behind the door. Jen was shaking, so she missed everything Dumbledore said until she noticed the Goblet glowing again. Her brain, still muddled, was thinking about how that was funny, as there were only supposed to be three champions, as Dumbledore read the paper.

"Harry Potter." The whole hall turned towards the fourth-year, who, to his credit, looked just as dumbfounded as everyone else.

"I didn't put my name in," he was saying frantically to Hermione and Ron. "You know I didn't." However, Jen caught Ron's face, which held almost the same look Joey's had when Cedric had told them he was Quidditch Captain. She was distracted however, by the look of abject horror on Ginny's face.

"Gin, are you ok?" she whispered to the younger girl, who just shook her head.

"He was supposed to be safe this year," she said, looking at Jen. "Why can't I just like a boy who isn't in mortal danger all the time?" Jen just shrugged.

"I wish I knew that answer Gin," Jen muttered. "You can't choose who you fall for." Hermione, sitting on Ginny's other side, looked at Jen, noticing that she was not looking at the Hufflepuff table, but rather at the door that the champions had just went through. She also watched as Ron, that stupid boy, stalked off with everyone else, who she knew were whispering about what had just happened. Dumbledore had dismissed them.

"Come on Jen, Gin," she said. The other two girls looked at her in surprise. Jen glanced around seeing that the hall was almost empty. The three Gryffindor girls got up following out their classmates. As they neared the door, Jen spotted Joey.

"Joey!" She called, breaking from her friends to chase after him, but he merely sped up, going through the door which led down to the Hufflepuff common room. Jen stopped awkwardly, turning to Hermione and Ginny.

"Um, I'm just going to wait here, see if he comes out," Jen said, trying to keep a brave face. Hermione nodded. Jen sighed. She felt guilty that she hadn't thought of Joey first when Cedric was chosen. Of course he was going to see this as some sort of affront to his masculinity or magical prowess or something.

"Jen, are you ok?"

Jen turned shocked. Katie stood there with Angelina. Jen shrugged. They all sat on the stairs.

"Joey's angry about not being chosen, I think," Jen said. "He wouldn't even talk to me. It's weird, I just don't get why he and Cedric have this weird competition going on. Cedric at least doesn't act childish about it. He doesn't stop talking to me." Katie looked sympathetic, while Angelina sighed in exasperation.

"Jen, don't you see it?" she asked. Katie gave her a warning look, which the older girl ignored. "They're like this because of you. Everyone sees the way you and Diggory act around each other."

"They're best friends," Katie said, but there was an edge to her voice that said she was saying it more as a way to get Angelina to stop talking about it, rather than as a fact.

"We've known each other since I was six," Jen said, almost to herself. Angelina shook her head again.

"Jen let me ask you something. Or rather, ask yourself something: what was your first thought when Cedric's name was called?" she stood up and started walking up the stairs. "Because the way it looked to me, you and Ginny Weasley had the same look on your face as we all walked out of the hall."

Later that night, way after the celebrating in the common room had died down, and everyone had gone to bed. Jen couldn't sleep. She never had gotten to talk to Joey, and she had left before Cedric had come back. Deciding that she might as well be productive if she couldn't sleep, she grabbed her finished potions essay to revise it, and headed down to the common room. To her surprise Hermione Granger was sitting there already, intently doing the same thing.

"Oh, hello Jen," the younger girl said. "Couldn't sleep either, I take it."

"No, not after today," she said. Sitting down, and gazing at the fire. "So did he do it?" Jen asked Hermione. "Did Harry put his name in?"

"No, I'm sure he didn't," Hermione sounded affronted that Jen would even ask. "Look, I know it always seems like Harry's in the spotlight, but he really doesn't like to be. Trust me; he'd be happy to be a scarless boy with parents than The Boy Who Lived, who defeated You-Know-Who. I thought you of all people would be smart enough to see that. You've been really perceptive about everything else." Jen looked at her quizzically, but she was staring at the flames. "I'm just worried how Ron's taking all this. He doesn't like being just the best friend. I, of course know he's brilliant in his own, but the idiot thinks he has to do everything that those brothers of his do and more." Jen smiled slightly, at the other girl's obvious infatuation with Ronald Weasley. However, something else she had said jumped out at her.

"Hermione, what do you mean I've been really perceptive about everything else?" she asked. Hermione looked at her suddenly in shock. "What have I figured out that makes me really perceptive?" Jen thought back on all of her recent conversations with the extremely intelligent fourth year.

"I shouldn't have said anything," she muttered.

"Hermione—"

"Ok, but if I tell you, you cannot tell a soul! Not Katie, Joey, Ginny, the twins or Cedric!" Jen looked at the serious expression on Hermione's face and nodded.

"I won't tell anyone," she promised. Hermione took in a deep intake of breath.

"Remember what you told me after the world cup? About what your step-father and his brother had said about Sirius Black?" She paused and Jen nodded. "You were mostly right. Sirius is innocent. Peter Pettigrew was the traitor. See, they were all friends with James Potter and Professor Lupin. The other three became Animagi, which is how Sirius escaped Azkaban. Pettigrew didn't die though. That's who Sirius was after, not Harry. Pettigrew was a," she cut off as she heard someone coming downstairs. Katie Bell came into view.

"Jen? You alright?" she asked. Jen nodded, looking at Hermione who had already gathered her things.

"Yeah fine, I was just revising a bit," she faked a yawn. "I'm coming now." However, she decided that she would ask Hermione more later. There was something she felt she should remember, something about her step-father, his brother and what they had said. She decided to worry about it in the morning, along with the whole Cedric-Joey problem.

**Author's Note 2:** So there's chapter five, I hope you liked it. As always, let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions, questions or concerns!

Aero: Thank you again for reviewing! I hope that this chapter lived up to your expectations :)

Psyche101: Thank you for your praise, and I'm sorry I didn't update sooned. Hopefully you found this enstallment lovely as well!

NitsirkTheWitch: I'm glad that you find my plot interesting. I hope that chapter five wasn't as rushed as you though four was!

On a side, note I will try to update as frequently as possible. I kind of have where I want this story to go mapped out, but it's the getting there that's the work (and the fun for me). That being said, I am writing whenever I have free time and don't have a block as to how to say what I want to happen. Thanks again to everyone who is reading and reviewing, or who has added this story to your alerts or favorites! It means a lot.


End file.
